A Banner Day
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Emma and Regina have a day full of mishaps (you choose what happens) - butterflykisses0


_Emma and Regina have a day full of mishaps (you choose what happens) - butterflykisses0_

Regina stretches out rolling over with a contented yawn to snuggle with her girlfriend. She hums happily as she feels Emma's hand reach round to encircle her waist.

"Morning" Emma mumbles with a sleepy smile and Regina grins at her girlfriend's adorableness.

"Good morning" she says cheerily before giving Emma a sweet kiss. Between the two of them Regina is the morning person. Plus she loves waking up with Emma by her side.

Their peaceful lull is interrupted by Henry bursting into the room. "MOMS!" he shouts jarring them both into sitting up Regina bringing the covers up to shield their bare chests.

"Urgh kid it's way too early to be that loud" Emma grumbles as she stretches and then places her arm around Regina's shoulders.

Henry gives them an incredulous look, "Moms it's 9"

Regina gasps stunned before reaching and fumbling for her obviously broken alarm clock. "Shit" she mutters. Emma gives her a shocked look, "It's really 9?"

"I missed my morning meeting" Regina replies running her hands over her face. "Shit"

"Language" Emma warns playfully. Regina often tells her off for her language in front of Henry. Emma thinks this might be the first time she's actually heard Regina utter a curse word of any kind, well except during their late night activities.

Regina rolls her eyes before poking Emma in the thigh, "Do you have any idea how late we are?"

_What a great start to the day _Regina thinks before ushering Henry out the room and rushing to her closet in the vain hopes that she might make the 9:15 council meeting.

* * *

After dropping Henry off at school and trying to hastily explain and apologise to Snow for his lateness Regina winds up missing the council meeting. By the time she and Emma get to the town hall it's 9:45 and the meeting has been cancelled and rescheduled. Regina huffs and kicks the wall in frustration before hopping back and grimacing in pain.

"Ow" she whines.

Emma shakes her head before helping Regina up onto a table. She slides the woman's shoe off trying to see if anything's broken. Aside from one bloodied toe-nail and a large bruise by her little toe her foot looks relatively uninjured.

"You just earned yourself a trip to the first aid station which as you may know is my office" Emma says before helping the limping woman up.

"Emma I have another meeting in ten minutes. I probably have emails piling up, calls that need to be made. You probably have paperwork and you missed your patrol. Just help me upstairs"

"Regina you either come with me or end up hobbling all day. Your choice"

Regina huffs again stamping her other foot on the ground in a semi-tantrum before begrudgingly admitting that Emma is right and letting herself be helped to the Sheriff's station. "Just make sure you hurry. I don't need anything else to go wrong this morning"

* * *

After just about making it to her ten am meeting Regina has been swamped. A spilled coffee meant she had to redo her paperwork and her foot has been throbbing all day. By the time 12 rolls around she is utterly exhausted. She reaches for her drawer for her lunch only to groan as she realises that thanks to her oversleeping she didn't make a lunch.

She huffs before grabbing her bag cursing as it swings and knocks her phone right off the table. _Please don't be broken _she thinks as she kneels down to pick up the cell phone. With an exasperated sigh she notes the several cracks running along the screen. In an action she senses might be futile she goes to press the screen only for nothing to happen. _Fantastic _she thinks bitterly before throwing the now useless phone onto the table.

Doing her best to ignore the pain in her plastered foot she hobbles her way over to the Diner hoping that some apple pancakes will improve her day.

In the Diner Emma drums her fingers on the counter as she waits for some much-needed coffee and a grilled cheese. After performing some emergency first aid on Regina she had to deal with all the backed up phone calls and their irritation at her delay in getting in touch. An hour of people snapping at her – not fun.

After that Pongo decided to go traipsing through the woods for the third time this week. This time it took an hour to find him. She rubs her hand over all the fresh nettle wounds and cuts from sticks and stones on her arm.

"Rough day?" Ruby asks.

Emma nods, "We overslept so we were late. I had people bitching at me for an hour and then Pongo got out which I really just did not have the energy for. I need coffee Ruby" she half-whines. Ruby chuckles before handing her the to-go cup.

"Enjoy. Coffee, grilled cheese and a bearclaw. Hope your day gets better"

"Me too" Emma says as she walks out of the door only to instantly collide with another figure. She groans as she feels her coffee and food slip from her grasp and her butt hit the hard step. "Ow" she grimaces rubbing her sore backbone before lifting her eyes to see who has cost her her lunch.

"Regina?" she asks before scooting over to the fallen woman who is now clutching her arm. Emma can see blood running down the skin and she winces before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Let me look" she says softly. She frowns as she sees the deep cut before looking back up to Regina, "You need stitches" she declares and her girlfriend pales.

"No I don't. It's fine" Regina insists in a panicky tone. Emma picks her up off the ground, "You'll be okay. I'll be there with you alright?"

"I don't like needles" Regina admits through gritted teeth.

* * *

Regina backs away from Whale as he approaches her with the needle. Emma walks up behind her to try and steer her back to the hospital bed but Regina stands her ground.

"No" she says insistently.

Emma presses a soft kiss to her girlfriend's temple before turning Regina to face her, "Look at me. You are Regina Mills. You can handle a few stitches."

"I don't want to"

Emma does her best to suppress a chuckle before running her own bandaged hand up Regina's good arm. Whilst they were trying to coax Regina into getting her stitches a nurse cleaned and dressed all of Emma's fresh Pongo injuries. "I got my arm checked" she says pointing to the bandage.

"You didn't need stitches" Regina argues.

"I know but the sooner you let Whale do them, the sooner we can leave" Emma tries. Regina smiles half-heartedly at her before giving her a serious look, "Can I hold your hand?" she asks in a whisper. Emma grins before kissing Regina. "Of course you can"

Regina sits on the bed and Emma sits behind her to hold her still with one hand and to hold her hand with the other. She knows Regina needs the close contact for comfort and she's happy to provide it.

"Ready?" Whale asks. The women have been here an hour already and so he'd like to get on with the stitches already.

Regina nods squeezing Emma's hand tightly. She whimpers as the needle goes in, "Emma! Ow! Ow! It hurts! Emma!" she whines attempting to wriggle away from the needle only for Emma to hold her still. It still amazes the blonde that Regina will take down boy demons, flying monkeys, wicked witches and defeat triggers without fear but put her in the same room as a needle and she becomes a whiny toddler.

"Regina hold still" she says insistently as she holds her girlfriend tighter.

"But it hurts!" Regina protests and Emma can see her lower lip wobbling already.

She smiles sympathetically before kissing her cheek, "The needle's all done now" she promises, "It's nearly over"

* * *

Eventually after much wriggling, resistance and general dramatics Emma and Regina leave the hospital hand in hand.

"All good?" Emma asks wiping away the tear marks from Regina's cheeks before they head to the supermarket. Given that it was already 1:45 by the time they made it out of the hospital they both realised that work was just a futile dream today. After calling a Deputy in to cancel and having Regina's secretary reschedule her appointments they decided to just get some food and rest and hope that tomorrow goes a little smoother.

"I'm fine" Regina grumbles, the pain in her arm and foot making her feel grouchy. Plus she's somewhat annoyed that she went all weepy and fearful in front of the entire hospital. She doesn't mind being that way in front of Emma and Henry because they're her family. With the town she has a reputation to uphold, quite frankly she doubts that scared of needles gels with her badass mayor image.

Emma frowns reading Regina's thoughts. "No-one will care Regina I promise. All it means is that you're human and you get scared like the rest of us. Trust me when I say that's a good thing."

"They'll think I'm weak" Regina replies petulantly.

Emma sighs, "No they won't. Regina, everyone's scared of something. I'm scared of spiders, it doesn't mean I'm not the saviour who creates kick ass magic with you"

At that Regina smiles, "So I'm still a badass?"

Emma chuckles before kissing her, "You're still a badass. Let's go shopping" she says before putting her keys in the ignition. She frowns when the car fails to start. _Oh no please not you too _she thinks pleading with her Bug.

"Emma?" Regina asks as the Sheriff gets out of the car and lifts the hood of the vehicle only to come face to face with a large cloud of smoke. With a cough she climbs back into the car and calls Michael Tillman.

"The Bug is injured Regina"

* * *

After the Bug was towed away for emergency surgery as Emma put it the couple eventually commandeered a taxi to get them to a supermarket.

"Let's just get this over with quickly" Emma says with a tired yawn. It's been one hell of a day. Regina nods in agreement before grabbing a trolley.

Both their faces fall into frowns upon seeing the packed supermarket. "We're going to be here for years" Emma says in an exaggerated whine. "Do we have to do this today?"

"Emma we have no food" Regina reminds her.

"None at all?"

"Just whatever I was going to make us for lunch" she says. At that both women sigh wistfully as they think of the lunches they did not get to eat.

Emma seizes the trolley, "We need food Regina. At the very least I need something to eat."

"Me too, I didn't get my pancakes, just hospital Jello"

"Do you think I wanted hospital Jello? I could have had grilled cheese and coffee. _Coffee _Regina! Do you have any idea how much I need coffee today?"

"I know dear. I think I could eat an entire chocolate cake today I'm so hungry"

Emma nods, "We definitely need cake"

"And ice-cream" Regina rhapsodizes envisioning junk food and sugar. Normally she does try to stick to healthier things but today she just wants comfort food.

"And hot chocolate" Emma adds.

"In that case we also need cookies"

"Hell yeah" Emma replies emphatically before attempting to steer their trolley around a particularly slow couple just missing Regina's warning about the pasta sauce display.

CRASH!

Regina walks in the direction of the sound of a crash followed by what sounded a lot like glass shattering. She finds Emma clinging to the trolley to keep from slipping amidst a sea of pasta sauce.

"Oops" she says sheepishly.

* * *

After paying for the entire display of broken sauce jars and their food, most of which they will regret buying in the morning when the couple will realise that they bought junk food but little else, they trudge up the driveway. They quickly shove the food away into the freezer, fridge and cupboards before Emma grabs a pack of cookies and they collapse onto the sofa to share their biscuits.

"Hm" Regina hums contentedly as she chews what seems to her like the best cookie in the entire world.

"Food" Emma says ecstatically grabbing handful of the cookies and eating them with great vigour.

Between the pair of them they devour the packet in ten minutes before collapsing into each other's arms.

"I needed those cookies" Regina says tiredly. She can feel her eyes and muscles begging for sleep and she's very close to giving in.

Emma nods in agreement before kissing her girlfriend smiling as she swipes some cookies crumbs from Regina's lips, "Me too."

Emma looks up to the clock, "I can't believe it's 4. How were we so long in the supermarket?"

Regina sighs, "Because apparently the world, its wife, children, mother and pets decided to go shopping when we did plus you decided to decorate the shop"

Emma chuckles, "It was an accident"

"If you say so" she says before frowning, "Did you say 4?"

"Yep"

"Emma where's Henry?"

At that the blonde shoots upright with an alarmed look, "Regina we forgot Henry"

"We? It's your day to pick him up."

"It's both our day. It's Tuesday. We both go on Tuesday because we carpool to the council meeting" Emma reminds her.

Regina frowns, "Emma we forgot Henry" she says in a horrified voice.

Emma chuckles, "Don't worry Regina. In a few weeks this will be something we laugh over I promise"

"Even so we best take some of the cookies as an apology"

* * *

They pull up outside the school to see Henry doing some work at a picnic table with his iPod in his ears.

"See he's fine" Emma says to her worried car who has already catapulted out of the car to wrap her son up in an apologetic hug. Emma walks over to join them. They all love their three bear hugs.

As they part Henry chuckles, "I can't believe you forgot me" he says before looking them up and down, "What happened to you guys?"

Regina laughs, "A wall, a dog and some steps"

"And I thought I was clumsy" Henry says shaking his head at his mother's antics before climbing into the back of the Benz opening the pack of cookies Regina had shoved into his hand as a means of apology. When they didn't turn up he just assumed they got caught up in a meeting so did some homework. He was fine plus he got cookies so he's happy.

On the car ride home the women fill Henry in on their day with their son laughing as they do. _Only my Moms _he thinks as they regale him with tales of their shared disasters. He'll admit it is pretty typical of them to both have a catastrophic day. He's noticed that if one has a good day so does the other, same if one has a bad day. They just sync up. _Maybe it's a true love thing? Shared calamity _he thinks with a laugh as they pull up outside of the Mansion.

They walk up the drive and to the door all standing outside it for a few moments until Emma turns to Regina, "Why aren't you opening the door?"

"You have the keys"

"I have the car keys not the house keys"

"You forgot the keys?" Regina asks incredulously.

"So did you" Emma points out and Regina starts laughing.

"What?" Emma asks enjoying the beautiful joyous sound emanating from Regina.

Regina looks up at her with an amused smile and a giggle, "It's the perfect end to a banner day" she says. Emma thinks about it and all she can do is start laughing along with her girlfriend eventually pulling her in for a hug.

Henry watches them for a few moments before joining his family in their laughter and their hug. They may still have their moments of madness but they're his Moms and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Thank you for the prompt. Hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
